Mistletoe Mishap
by independentwriter-137
Summary: In which Alya's plan to get Adrien and Marinette to kiss by setting up mistletoe everywhere fails, but it gives Chat Noir the perfect idea for his Lady.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. Hello, everyone! Merry Christmas! I can't think of a better way to celebrate than a little LadyNoir fluff. I'm a sucker for holiday fics, so it's impossible not to try and make one of my own. I hope you all like it!_

* * *

 _-MISTLETOE MISHAP-_

* * *

Alya Césaire is a determined girl. It's part of what made her so efficient in running the Ladyblog. She isn't afraid to head straight into an akuma battle if it meant she caught footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir. When her followers wanted to know if LadyNoir was a thing, she cut straight to the chase during her last interview with them even if it earned an annoyed and embarrassed look from Ladybug and a mischievous smirk from Chat Noir (which, by the way, she took as a sign that LadyNoir was very much a thing—or at least on its way there.) When Alya Césaire wanted something done, _it got done._

And this Christmas, Alya wants to give Marinette the best Christmas gift she could ever receive: a kiss from the one and only Adrien Agreste.

She can already see the bright red hue of Marinette's face once it happens. A plan begins to unfold in her head and it brings a slow smile to her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Nino asks wearily, used to his girlfriend's schemes.

"I've got a plan."

"A plan to what?"

"To get Adrien and Marinette to kiss on the last day of school," Alya squeals.

Nino sighs and rubs a hand on his face. He has long lost count of how many times he's heard her say that and he was slightly dreading whatever plan she had this time. "How are you going to do that?"

"We're going to set up some mistletoe," she says proudly.

It was almost comical how Nino's eyebrows shot up. " _We?_ When did this plan become a ' _we'?"_

"From the moment I thought of it," Alya shrugs.

"Well," Nino says, "I suppose _we_ should iron out the details since tomorrow is the last day of school."

The grin on Alya's face is worth it.

* * *

Alya loses count of the number of mistletoe she and Nino strung up around the school _specifically_ for Adrien and Marinette and yet it seems like it was working for everyone except Adrien and Marinette. She feels like repeatedly bashing her head into a wall after she catches Rose's giggle as she plants a kiss on Juleka's cheek in the cafeteria under the mistletoe _she_ placed for a couple that is certainly not them. She'd even seen Alix put a sloppy kiss on Chloe's cheek after they stepped under the mistletoe much to Chloe's chagrin.

A comforting hand is placed on her shoulder and it takes everything in her not to shrug it off. "At least it's spreading the holiday cheer," Nino says.

"I don't want holiday cheer. I want to smash Marinette and Adrien's skulls together under the mistletoe that we placed and take pictures that I can show to their children," Alya pouts.

Nino sighs and casts a glance at the aforementioned duo heading to their table. "Maybe we can put some mistletoe at the end of a stick and follow them around?"

"Babe, I love you and I know you're trying to help, but I also really want to kill you right now."

Wisely, Nino scoots away slightly while Alya bangs her head on the cafeteria table.

"Is she okay?" Marinette asks as she takes a seat next to her best friend.

Nino fixes her with a tired stare. "Alya? No. Not at all."

* * *

By the time everyone's heading home, Alya's mood has yet to improve and it seems to get even worse when Adrien asks if all high schools have such an abundance of mistletoe.

He doesn't understand the glare Alya sends his way.

He _especially_ doesn't understand when Alya practically shoves Marinette forward just as they're about to exit the building. As expected, Marinette pitches forward and Adrien has to catch her so she doesn't spend Christmas with a face full of tiled floor.

"What was that for?" Adrien frowns.

The bespectacled girl merely shrugs. "Oops."

As Marinette dusts herself off, Nino clears his throat behind them. "Oh," he says in a mechanical voice. "What a surprise. Marinette, Adrien, look above you. Could that be mistletoe? Oh my, it is."

There is something wrong with his friends, that much Adrien is sure of as he watches Alya elbow Nino for his odd declaration. He shifts his attention to the mistletoe hanging innocently over him and Marinette. A blush rises to his cheeks and he sees that Marinette has turned a cute shade of red.

"We don't—I mean, it's—not that I don't want to—not that I _don't_ don't want to, but if you, want not to not do it then I wouldn't problem have, I mean, have a problem if—I'm just going to shut up now," Marinette breaks off with a squeal.

For some reason, it makes Adrien flush even deeper.

"Well, it's tradition, after all," he finally says.

"Right. Yes. That," Marinette squeaks.

He steals himself. He's Chat Noir. He's cool and suave and flirty and confident. He can do this.

It does nothing to improve his blush.

They both begin to lean in and his heart is pounding in his chest. Her scent drifts into his senses. It's sweet like flowers and the baked goods of the bakery she lives in. There's a smattering of freckles across her nose that he's never noticed before and her breath is hot as it fans over his face. They're a hair's width and all he can hear is the rushing in his ears and—

 _HONK! HONK!_

They jump apart, both startled by the sudden appearance of the Gorilla. Adrien rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm really sorry, Marinette, looks like my ride's here and I'm going to be late for piano lessons if I don't leave soon."

She nods, speechless and red as ever. It kind of reminds him of the suit of his Lady.

"Bye guys!" he waves, an odd sort of disappointment settling over him as he gets into the car.

Before the door closes, he could've sworn he heard Alya's frustrated screech. He shakes it off and decided he's imagining things.

He takes one last look at the mistletoe hanging and his mind drifts to the patrol he has scheduled with Ladybug later this evening.

A very Chat Noir smirk finds its way on his face.

 _Oh,_ he thinks, _this next patrol is going to be fun._

* * *

 _A/N...and end chapter 1. I'm not sure if this is going to have two or three chapters, but we'll see how it goes._

 _How about leaving me a nice Christmas form in the form of a comment? ;)_

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _-Indy_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N. *Nervous laughter* Wow and it only took me a year to update this fic. Welp, um, Merry Christmas?_

* * *

 _-Mistletoe Mishap-_

* * *

Chat Noir feels like an idiot. He blames being homeschooled for most of his life and the remarkable lack of mistletoe in all of the Christmas parties he's been forced to attend, but it's not like he hasn't seen enough romcoms to know that if you want to kiss a girl during the holidays, mistletoe is probably your best bet. He can't believe he didn't come up with this idea himself.

As Adrien, he's careful to withdraw the money he needs instead of using his credit card—heaven knows the last thing he needs is his father to start questioning why he was being charged with an inordinate amount of mistletoe—and as Chat Noir, he slinks around Paris with a large bag of the plant slung over his shoulder.

He doesn't think he'll ever forget that shopkeepers face when he asked for all that mistletoe.

Oh well, it's all for a good cause. (And by that, he means spreading Christmas cheer around the city like what happened in school, not for kissing Ladybug, obviously, not that he'd object to such a thing, also obviously.)

Once he's satisfied that there is plenty of mistletoe to go around Paris, he heads to the Eiffel Tower to meet up with Ladybug for patrol. He's feeling slightly flushed, which is odd considering he has absolutely no reason to feel flushed right now, but he's probably just excited to kiss see his Lady.

Ladybug's already there by the time he arrives, ready to greet him with a bright smile, which he returns when he lands. "You look _paw_ stively radiant tonight, Milady," he says.

Ladybug rolls her eyes good-naturedly and reaches for the yo-yo at her hip. "Less flirting, more patrolling, _chaton."_

He follows her as she swings off the tower and onto a nearby rooftop, laughing as they end up playing a game of tag as they go from building to building. He catches sight of one of the alleys he hid a sprig of mistletoe in and points as if he sees something. "Wait, Ladybug! I think I saw something down there!"

His Lady's brows furrow in concern behind her mask and she nods in acknowledgement before they lower themselves into the alley. Chat begins to feel nervous for the first time throughout this whole plan. It makes him flush ever more and he begins to itch uncomfortably. What if Ladybug gets upset? Or thinks it's unprofessional? What if she agrees to kiss him? _Oh God_ what if she agrees to kiss him and _regrets_ it? He's never kissed anyone before! What if he's horrible at it? What if—

He's broken out of his growing panic when Ladybug stifles a giggle behind her hand. Is that a good thing? Giggling is good, right?

His eyes follow where her sight is trained and he chokes when he realizes someone else has found his mistletoe and was taking full advantage of it. How did they even _find_ this particular mistletoe? It's in an alley for God's sakes! What kind of hooligans would—

Wait. He recognizes those headphones and that set of curls.

He huffs in annoyance and accidentally draws the attention of the couple under the plant. Nino and Alya jump apart and stare wide eyed at the superheroes with flushed cheeks. "Ladybug! Chat Noir!" Alya recovers first as Ladybug tries to hide her amusement. "We, um, didn't think you'd guys be passing by here."

"Babe, that's why we were here in the first place. You've been stalking them for like a month now for the blog. That's how we ended up here and found this really oddly placed mistletoe."

"Nino Lahiffe, I will kill you if you don't stop talking."

"Right. Sorry."

"It's our fault for interrupting, really," Ladybug laughs. She gestures to Chat with head and says, "Chat thought he saw something and we decided to check it out and well, he wasn't _wrong_ , but we usually break up akuma fights, not PDA."

"It was hardly PDA, we _are_ in a pretty private alley."

 _"Nino."_

"Right. Sorry, babe."

" _Anyway,"_ Ladybug interrupts, "we're really sorry for interrupting. We'll be on our way now, right, Chat?"

"It was _not_ oddly placed," he grumbles.

"What was that?"

"I said, let's go, Milady," Chat says loudly and vaults himself back onto the roof, Ladybug following behind him. Well, it's not like there isn't any other mistletoe around the city. He should know, after all.

* * *

Paris, no, the world _,_ dare he even say, _Christmas_ is working against him. All of his mistletoe is either missing or otherwise occupied. The only consolation is that Ladybug doesn't seem to be suspicious, though she does make a passing comment about the abundance of mistletoe today.

And as if that wasn't enough, the flushed, itchy feeling seems to be getting worse. He didn't think he was getting any more nervous, but what else could it be?

He stops to take a breather once his gloves starts to feel oddly tight around his hands. Ladybug pauses with him and turns to him with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you okay, Chat?"

"Fine, Milady, just needed a break," he wheezes.

"Chat, don't take this the wrong way, but you're looking a little puffy."

" _Puffy?!"_

"Did you eat anything you might be allergic to, maybe?"

"What? No, I haven't eaten anything out the usual," he says, thinking back to his lunch. He knows he hasn't come into contact with anything he's allergic to recently.

Unless…

No. _Oh no._

He pulls out the back up mistletoe he was keeping in his pocket with a horrified look.

"Chat? Why do you have mistletoe in your pocket?" Ladybug asks and he throws the plant over the roof. "Chat?"

"ImightbeallergictomistletoeandnowIjustreallywanttogohomebeforeIblowuplikeaballoon," he says in a rush as he grabs his baton and turns away from his Lady. He can _feel_ his face puffing up and the last thing he needs is Ladybug seeing him in all his allergic glory. "I gotta go take some medicine, see you, Milady!" he says in a rush, only slowing down once he reaches his window and releases his transformation.

Even the wheel of camembert he throws at Plagg can't stop the kwami's laughter at his expense.

* * *

 _A/N. I'm very sorry for torturing the poor Sunshine Child but I saw an opportunity and I took it HAHA. I'm also glad to have FINALLY complete this two-shot. Merry Christmas, y'all!_

 _Leave a review as a gift?_

 _-Indy_


End file.
